The 54th Hunger Games
by themanwhocan'tbemoved
Summary: Basically what the title says... SYOT Closed Thanks to everyone who has entered.
1. Tribute Form

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (and a backup just in case):

Appearance (as detailed as possible):

Personality (as detailed as possible):

Background (as detailed as possible):

Family:

Friends:

Reaped or volunteer:

If volunteer, why:

Romance?:

Token:

Three strong points:

Three weaknesses:

Fears:

Favorite movie:


	2. Tribute List

District 1:

Male: Kenzer McFlinn _(FinchelEverlark )_

Female: Talia Emmeline O'Malley _(fantasymoon1)_

District 2:

Male: Cassius Antony _(StillInLoveWithSirius)_

Female: Valerie Hall _(Cassiecisneros)_

District 3:

Male: Astro Vivaldi_ (X-screamurmind-X)_

Female: Miley Heartwood _(district10tribute)_

District 4:

Male: Cobalt Flutz _(X-screamurmind-X)_

Female: Coralie Dalton _(Ellii101)_

District 5:

Male: Alex Wolfe _(MusicRoxMySocks)_

Female: Felicia Jobs _(CalliLily)_

District 6:

Male: Marcel Thorne _(k8wuzhere)_

Female: Marietta "Maria" Franklins _(Rilka-Chan)_

District 7:

Male: Tobias 'Toby' McHaden _(Sarahm011_)

Female: Jenessa Flay _(FinchelEverlark)_

District 8:

Male: Blade Reniss _(X-screamurmind-X)_

Female: Cherry Parsons _(Gui-Chi)_

District 9:

Male: Brantor Desosil _(Uracow99)_

Female: Jessamine Debutante _(DesignerheartCommonBlood__)_

District 10

Male: Rush Slimkered _(Supahninjagirl)_

Female: Theresa 'Tessa' Levonue _(Sarahm011)_

District 11:

Male: Buffort Kingspew _(Uracow99)_

Female: Zaria Paska _(LuvsDumbledee97)_

District 12:

Male: Ash Davis _(Ecargnotrom)_

Female: Temperance (Temppie) Fernel _(Supahninjagirl)_


	3. District One Reapings

**Kenzer McFlinn age 18 **

The sun has not yet risen, but I am already out training in my yard. _T__hunk, thunk, thunk. _I send arrow after arrow into the target, hitting the center each time. I usually get up early in the morning, but never this early. I need time to myself. I need time to think.

I was always the favorite, being the youngest. I got everything I ever wanted. Now, though, being held above my siblings didn't seem so great. Did I really want this? _Thunk, thunk, thunk. _

What the hell am I saying? Of course this is what I want. Haven't I trained for years for this? This is my destiny, as stupid as that sounds. I am meant to win the Hunger Games. Nothing can stop me from going, especially second thoughts.

I smile thinking of my siblings. They were stopped by my parents. Their excuse was that they weren't ready and that they would be killed, but I know better. My parents wanted me, their favorite son to win, to be famous and wealthy and not to be in the shadow of one of my lesser siblings.

It sounds petty, but that's just how my family works. We step on each other to get where we want. _Thunk, thunk, thunk. _

The sun starts to rise and and I put down my bow. My father should be getting ready to come out and help me train. I suck at hand-to-hand combat, and I need to work on it constantly.

I warm-up, stretching and jogging in place to get ready. I need to show Father that I am ready to go.

"Good morning Kenzer," says a voice behind me.

I continue to stretch, not even bothering to turn around to face Carson, my oldest brother.

"Good morning Carson," I say in the same indifferent voice I always use when talking to my siblings.

When he speaks again, his voice is right next to my ear. "Nervous?"

"No," I turn to face him, "I'm not." I try to think of something else to say, but nothing comes. He's acting stranger than usual.

He walks over to a rack of knives and selects one with a long, curved blade. He runs his finger over the blade.

"One would think that you would be inside, enjoying your last day under Mother's wing," he says smoothly, not looking up from the knife.

I think he's thinking of stabbing me.

"Good morning Kenzer," my father's greeting breaks the tension. "Hello Carson. Why aren't you at work?"

"There is no work today," Carson says. He turns to look at me, "May the odds be ever in your favor," he almost whispers and then, with a nod to my father, turns and walks away.

"Are you ready to start?"

When I don't answer right away he comes to my side and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He's just jealous of you, Kenzar. He wants to be like you."

I'm not hurt. I don't, and never have, given a damn about what other people thought of me. No, I am more suspicious. He seems to be filled with more then his usual malice.

I push it down though. I need to spend all of my strength on training. I need to stay focused on what is really important and worry about my brother later.

He can't hurt me in the games, right?

"Let's get started," I say.

For the next few hours, we practice blocking, punching, and using all of my limbs to inflict as much pain as possible. But it, as usual, goes only average.

Despite all my training, I will never be quick enough to fight hand-to-hand.

We train for the rest of the morning, stopping only to eat a quick breakfast.

When afternoon comes, Father dismisses me to go get ready.

I stroll through our large house, stopping to look at myself in the mirror. _Perfect_

My body is a finely-toned killing machine. I am going to kick some ass.

**Talia Emmeline O'Malley** **age 17**

"Wake up, honey," my mom says as she sweeps into my room.

I mumble something even I don't understand. I am **not** getting up today.

But, of course, I am getting up, like I do every year.

I glance at my clock. The day has already started without me. That's fine by me, but unfortunately I need to get up.

I sigh and slide out of bed. Time to get ready for the reaping. I hate the reaping more than any other day in the year.

That's really original isn't it? A district girl afraid of the reaping. But my fear doesn't come from the almost certain death that the Hunger Games promise.

It's the crowds. I hate large masses of people. Even the thought of them now makes me shiver.

I sing softly to myself:

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat _

_ If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_

_ If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_ If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_ If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_ If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

I smile, feeling more relaxed. I love CATS. I seen the movie over a hundred times (give or take a dozen) and know all the songs by heart. When I'm feeling scared or stressed, I sing the songs, and I almost always feel better. The Rum Tum Tugger is one of my favorites, mostly because it reminds me of my own stripped kitten.

"Hey Kitty," I say as the cat waddles into the room. Kitty has gained a pound or two since I got her, but no matter how fat she gets, she will always be the perfect cat.

I look at the clock and sigh. I need to get ready, no matter how long I stay in my room, the reaping will still be in a few hours. I walk to my bathroom and get ready as slowly as possible.

"Talia, get down here!" shouts my mother.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I call back. Time to get this over with.

I'm about to go downstairs when I see him at the window.

Despite the fact that my room is on the third floor of my parent's mansion, the climb has never been a problem for David. I go towards the window to open it when I hear my mother again, "Talia, now!"

David points to the ground and mouths, _meet me. _I nod and hurry out of my room.

I met David in my freshman year, and we were together soon afterwards. Unfortunately David's an orphan from the community home. He has no social status and even less money, so my parents were a lot less than thrilled when they found out I was dating him.

But even though they refused to let me talk to him, we've still managed to keep a secret relationship going. I love him more then anyone I'm ever meet, and nobody will ever come between us, even my parents.

I run downstairs, grab something to eat, and rush outside.

"Hey beautiful," says David as he leans up against the wall surrounding my house.

"Good morning," I say, kissing his lips.

"Whoa, save it for the after party." He smiles down at me and brushes my hair behind my ear. "Let's go before your parents catch us."

When we get there, the city square is already packed with people. I feel my breath catch in my throat.

David feels me tense and pulls me closer. "It's okay, beautiful. Just think about after." He runs his finger down my spine.

I giggle and push him away, only to pull him closer again. "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful. Now get into your line."

I kiss his cheek and start to go, but as soon as our fingers part I start to feel the cold fear as the crowd closes in around me.

I close my eyes and start to hum softly:

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat..._

_**Kenzer McFlinn age 18**_

"Good luck, son," my father puts his hands on my shoulders as I'm about to enter into my line.

My mother hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Kenzer," she says.

I smile and nod, but in my mind I'm already on the stage. This is my time, my moment.

I look around for Carson or one of my other siblings. Nowhere in sight. That's fine by me. They're probably off sulking somewhere. Jealous of all the attention I'm getting.

I push my way to the front of my group. I need to be seen by all. No one is getting in my way.

The reaping starts with the girls. Our escort reaches in and pulls out a name, "Talia O'Malley!" she shouts.

I watch as a girl around 17 stumbles up to the stage. I see her lips moving, but no sound appears to be coming out. She's a little strange, but hot nevertheless. She might need a shoulder to cry on before the games start.

As she steps onto the stage, a boy pushes his way up next to me. Grief is written all over his face. He is waiting for someone to volunteer, but no one does.

I don't blame him. I recognize her last name. Her family is too important, too powerful. If they want their daughter in the Games, nobody will depute it.

Another name is selected, but before the boy's name is completely read, the kid next to me shouts out, "I volunteer!"

_NO!_ I waited to long for some grief-stricken bastard to take my rightful place as District 1's tribute. I step in front of him.

"No, I volunteer!" I call out. The guy is stupid. He reaches out to push me aside and I put him in a headlock before he can take another step. I guess some of that hand-to-hand combat did pay off. The crowd goes crazy. There's nothing better than blood-thirsty tributes.

I feel a peacekeeper pull me off him. I shrug him off and let go of the boy, who is gasping for breath. I walk towards the stage, stepping on his hand as I go.

I made it. No one will challenge me now. The crowd cheers as I climb onto the stage.

_Take a long look, people. You're looking at the victor of the 54th Hunger Games._

**Well, here's the first chapter. I'm sorry for not starting sooner, but my life is very complicated. I haven't written in a very long time, so its not the best. I gratefully accept criticism and flames if you suddenly feel the urge. District 2 will be up soon. Please keep reading and thanks for your tributes.**_  
_

**~Diesel  
**


End file.
